


Full Moon Angel Feathers

by NorthernSourWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angel!Stiles, Angst, Apocalypse, Beta!Scott, Boys Kissing, Consent Issues, Cop!Derek, Danny took stiles place, Demon!Peter, Demonhunter!Derek, Demonic Possession, Demons, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fallen, Fallen Angels, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Hospitalization, Kissing, Loss of Trust, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistrust, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Past, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Cuddling, Police, Police Uniforms, Post season three, Rain, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sleepy Cuddles, Top!Derek, Trust Issues, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Vice, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, alpha!Derek, angel - Freeform, dream - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSourWolf/pseuds/NorthernSourWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a cop.<br/>Stiles is an angel.<br/>Stiles is here to help.<br/>Derek is not religious.</p><p>Inspired by tumblr: http://zainclaw.tumblr.com/tagged/fallen<br/><b> 1:</b>Derek had never been a religious man, mainly because of his unanswered prayers after his whole family was murdered. But that was before an angel broke out of Heaven and fell to stand by him against the horde of demons.</p><p>With Stiles, Derek doesn't feel so alone anymore. He feels stronger than ever before. ‘Cause despite Derek’s lack of faith or belief, Stiles believe in him. Puts his trust in him, counts on him, and Derek can’t help but to do the same in return.</p><p><b> 2:</b>When Lucifer’s army of fallen angels climbed out of Hell to invade Earth, and mankind appeared to be threatened annihilation, Stiles left Heaven to fight on the side of the humans. Unlike most of his brothers and sisters, he had not yet lost hope in their God’s creation and refused to witness another flood wipe out the majority of their numbers.</p><p>He seeks out Derek, a man whose prayers he always heard but were left unanswered. Derek, with such a pure heart and beautiful soul. Derek, who makes Stiles understand why his Father had created man in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sariel

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, I hope you enjoy this. No Beta so I am sorry for any mistakes... I wrote this during my Bio class.... so yea...  
> I promise in later chapters there will be smut and angst and flash backs and yea...  
> Suggestions are wanted!
> 
> Edit: Thanks to Agrusahale I found both posts and will be working around them as much as possible.

 Sitting in the patrol car Derek could hardly believe his eyes. He had dealt with drunkards running up and down main street in little to nothing but this was different. The kid had to be 16, maybe 17. And he wasn't running. He was standing at the pay phone where the call had come from. A 9-1-1 call begging for an Officer to come arrest a hoodlum streaking. There was no streaking involved it was simple public indecency. Ever since the meteor had crashed into the forest out side of town the place had been a bit off. Derek swore it was a mad moon all over.

Exiting the car he approached the nude teen with shifty eyes. They were trying to stay on the minor but Derek was having moral issues with approaching the other. For one he had to admit the other was fairly attractive in comparison to others running around town. He seemed to hold an air of innocence. At first Derek thought it was an act a way fro the other to get out of trouble. Then the boy spoke. “You must be an officer of the law” He said calmly. His eyes were piercing into Derek. “I'm Sariel” He said simply strutting past the officer towards his car. “This is your transport system?” He asked before Derek could question him about what drugs he had taken.

“Sariel? Hey. Come back here kid. What do you think your doing walking around nude?” Derek asked shrugging off his uniform jacket and handing it to the other. “I need to take you down to the station for processing.” He said opening the back door of the cruiser figuring the teen was harmless enough that hand cuffs weren’t needed. The stranger slid the over sized jacket on after looking over the item curiously. He ran his fingers over the back in two lines straight tracing where he could feel his wings wanting to spread. Without the slits they couldn't. Slowly the jacket was slid on.

“Yes Sariel... but Oriel says you should call me Stiles. More human” He said sliding into the car with a curious fascination. “No we need to go to the high school. That is where we start our journey.” Stiles said simply and in a very matter of fact way. However, as Derek slid into the driver’s seat Stiles was left wondering why they weren’t heading where he had directed. “Hey wrong way.” He said before hitting the cage between them. “You need to be at the high school turn around.” Years of ignoring drunks and angry ex-girlfriends had allowed Derek to completely block out was was being said as he drove.

“Stiles” Derek said going along with the game the other had created. “Sit back and remain seated. You can call your parents when we get to the station.” He said turning the scanner up as it starting going of. The sound was a younger man's voice and Derek shook his head grinning. “Scott's picking up a lot of shifts recently...” He said under his breath impressed by the new dispatchers stamina.

“We have a Code 3, 925 creating a 909 in front of the high school. Close units respond.” The voice was serious which was still odd to Derek as Scott had been so easy going before taking the internship at the station. After a few moments no one replied and the call went out again. Derek glanced back at the kid he had picked up before he began to speak.

“Car 3, 10-98” He flicked the lights and siren on pulling a u-turn in the road heading back to the High School. In the back Stiles smiled leaning back rubbing his hands together. “What are you so smug about. You are still getting processed after all this is over.” He snapped as he glanced in the rear view mirror. He locked eyes with the other for a moment before looking back at the road.

“I told you so” Was all that came from Stiles as they headed to the right place. The spot where Oriel had said they'd encounter the first Demon. Stiles had complete faith that this was the officer. He fit the description of being bitter and cold, as well as serious to a fault. If he was wrong, if Derek wasn't the one Oriel had spoken of things would quickly decay. “Turn here” He said as they approached a turn that would lead them behind the school.” Derek let out a growl and looked back wondering how the other had known something was going down. He went straight earning a long sigh from Stiles. “You need to trust me.”

“I don't trust anyone” Derek snapped his hand tightening on the wheel. He was the only officer who didn't have a partner, refusing strongly despite the rule the sheriff put in place after three cops went missing within a weak and turned up dead 3 days after the final disappearance. Of course Beacon hills had seen a lot of police hate in the past years. Something Derek knew more about then he wished.

“You trusted Laura.” Stiles said as he looped his fingers through the cage. “She'd want you to -” He was cut off as the car suddenly came to a stop and slid sideways slightly from Derek slamming on the breaks. He was out of the car and pulling Stiles out of the back in a flash his eyes flashing an angry red.

“What do you know about my family?” He said shoving Stiles against the car. “Who are you really. How did you know something was going on? Why did you want me to turn?” He asked rapidly. Stiles had been frozen in fear for a moment before he gently touched the other's arm. The touch drained Derek as though an eclipse were occurring though he continued to hold the other. “What are you doing to me?” He asked his hand gripping the others throat. The answer never came though. The sound of a gunshot hit Derek's ears and then he felt the familiar warm trickle of blood don his side only he couldn't feel the healing.

“Derek? Derek!” Stiles said looking towards the man that had shot the officer. He was still aiming at the pair and Stiles knew there would be another shot. “Move” He snapped wrapping an arm around the other to get him around the back side of the cruiser. “Stay here” Stiles ordered pulling away from the officer.

“What...? No. “ Derek huffed as he pulled his hand away from the wound. As soon as the pair had broken contact his healing had started. The sound of the bullet hitting the pavement told Derek he was fully healed. “What are you going to do anyway? Flash them?” He said pulling out his gun and leaning around the edge of the car to try and locate the shooter. “Stay here and stay down.” Derek snapped as he shifted to a kneeling position before inching out around the car his gun raised.

“Derek you can't do this alone!” Stiles called in frustrations as the officer slipped away closing in on the car he had originally been called about. Staying low he waved his hand back at Stiles gesturing for him to stay down and to shut up. As he moved around the front of the car he blinked. Inside was a family all having bloody noses and bleeding from the eyes. He moved with caution still as he closed in. Opening the door he looked further into the back and began checking their pulses. None of them had a pulse. “They are dead” Stiles said having moved in behind Derek. He could tell by looking at them. “It was Penemue” He said softly.

“How do you know that?” Derek asked turning on the other. “And just who are you Sariel, Stiles... how do you know this was going to happen?” Stiles shook his head and bit his lip. “Spit it out”

“Alright Alright.... I'm and angel. I am here to help you fend off the wave of demons that will emerge from this town... demons like Penemue... I'm here to help you save Earth Derek. It's God's will that you do this but I couldn't let you do it alone. I've written your name in my book and I know when I'll erase it just like I did theirs.... If I don't help-”

“Stop. Just stop. There are no such things as angels and demons. And there is no God” Derek snapped pulling out his phone to make a call. He made the arrangements for investigators and other cops to show up before roughly shoving Stiles against the car and handcuffing him. “You are under arrest for suspicion of murder, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one a state defender shall be appointed to your case.”

“Derek no. We need to stop him. Penemue is just the first, and he won't stop here... he'll kill countless more.” Stiles pleaded as he was shoved towards the police cruiser. "If I don't help you you die. Humanity loses."  
  
"Guess it is a good thing I'm not Human" Derek Scoffed. 


	2. Vice: Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is Dreaming, and not healing. He calls a friend for help... but why Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I do hope you are enjoying!  
> Feed back always wanted!  
> No Beta... so I am sorry for errors....   
> If you see and plot errors please let me know!

_Fire chased up his pant let his hands desperately slapping it out. “Mom!” Derek's hoarse voice rattled though the roaring fire along with the pleas of help from those still trapped inside. “Laura!” He shouted as he tried to pry a support beam away from the door._

_“Derek. Push!” Came his sister's voice. Her hands rested along with his and together they shoved the beam aside. It fell with a loud crack the fire growing in intensity as fresh oxygen was able to feed it. “Go!” Laura growled pushing Derek out the front door into the yard following him closely. “You can't help them! We need to run” She said shoving him forward as he came to a stop and tried to look back. “GO!” She growled. Derek whined as her eyes flashed Alpha red._

_“W...What about Cora?” He whispered as they ran. Seeing his sister's eyes he knew the fate of his mother. He knew she was gone. But what about Cora. What about Peter? What about the rest of the pack. He wanted to know but no answers came. Just the sound of the roaring fire behind them and their feet hitting the ground. Then it was her. “Kate” He whispered stopping and turning his head to catch the scent again._

_“It's all thanks to you Derek. And now I'll finish the hale back starting with this bitch.” Pulling the trigger a blue streak followed the Bullet as it hit Laura in the center of the chest. “And now you” She said closing in. “But I want to see your eyes when I kill you Derek. I want to watch as you die slowly. Did you really believe anyone could ever love you. Look what you do to the people you love. You hurt them. Kill them.” She said waving the gun. Derek had darted to his sister's side and was frozen in place._

_“Run” Laura said as she withered in pain._

Derek awoke in a sweat gasping for air. His sheets were shredded. It was the fifth time this week the nightmare had happened. Rolling to his side he squinted past the alarm clock reading 4:12 am and tried to focus on the sound of the rain outside. Two days ago he he had found a family all killed in mysterious circumstances. It was the same day he had picked up their main suspect. Sariel. Though the odd teen insisted Derek file his name as Stiles. The odd thing was that there was no trace of the boy. Each finger print turned up a different person who looked nothing like the boy. All of them deceased years before the other claimed to have been born. 

It was bothering Derek. The deaths. The boy. Derek had seen a lot of things. Banshee's screaming. Werewolf's bleeding black. Alpha's merging. But the way they family had been weeping blood. It got to him. Dragged everything up. The loft was feeling empty. His pack knew to leave him alone after he had nearly ripped Scott's throat out for saying how Stiles seemed like a cool dude. “What do I do...” He said in a breathless whisper as he pulled himself to a sitting position the sheet he slept with falling around his waist as the sweat created from the dream glinted in the orange light cast by the near by street lamp. 

He groaned as he rubbed his face pulling out his phone. He flipped through the contacts trying to figure out who to talk to. Who to confide in really. He set the phone down the screen highlighting Ethan's name. He knew Lydia was hesitant to come to meet Derek alone. Danny had skipped the pack meeting because he was grounded and Scott seemed to be siding with the freak currently in lock up. He moved from the bed snatching the phone up. His thumb brushed the screen opening a new messages to his pack mate. “Ethan” Derek said his voice gravely from sleep. The nae appeared on screen and he kept going. “Need to talk. Urgent. Meet me at the station” 

Sending the message he moved across the loft grabbing his jacket. And slipping it on. The smell that hit him made him relax which in response made his body go into panic mode. The article was quickly discarded leaving him in just the jeans he slept in. “Christ. Three fucking washes and the kid's scent is still all over it.” He growled annoyed and settled on a tee shirt with the police department's logo and name before heading out into the rain.

By the time he got to the station the shirt was soaked through as well as his jeans. The rain was coming down hard enough that the short walk from the parking lot to the entrance had been like a waterfall. Entering his office he found a mostly nude Ethan sprawled out in his chair. “You drove your bike here?” He asked patting the helmet Ms. McCall had bought for those who rode bikes in the pack. Derek gestured at the others nearly nude form “Thought we were done fucking around. You not wanting to hurt Danny and all” Derek said his tone hinting at teasing though also betraying his true feelings on the matter. 

“It was like a waterfall out there. My clothing was soaked so I tossed it in the washer to spin out... You should do the same. And we are done Derek. You’re my Alpha that is it. What was so urgent?” Ethan asked clicking his tongue. “Danny will wonder where I'm at if I don't get back soon.” He added having snuck away from his boyfriend.

“Actually I was hoping to talk to you about this new case.” Derek said moving to pull out the file on the case. “And that You will talk to Danny about it before anyone else get's killed.” Ethan's smile dropped from his face

“You woke my up at four in the morning.... To talk about a case?” Shaking his head Ethan held his hand out. “Fine.” 

“Okay so it starts with this kid. He insists on being called Stiles-” Derek started before being cut off by Ethan.

“The one Scott likes?” 

“Yea. Him. Anyway back on point. He said his name was Sariel. Said Someone named Oriel said we'd call him Stiles, I get the kid in my car, start heading to the station when he tells me I need to go to the high school. Then a call goes through about the car sitting by the road. I respond.” He pulls out the photos of the family unable to look at them. “We get shot at and they are all dead. Cause of death? No one knows. What is worse-” He began pulling his shirt up and Ethan recoiled as he pulled back a bandage. The place where Derek had been shot was bruised and the bullet hole was seeping a green puss. “At first it healed then it stared doing this. Deaton has never seen anything like it. No infection... no nothing... but it is infected.” 

“That is why you smelled so strong of cologne at the meeting? You are trying to hide this? Derek the rest of the pack needs to know. If this is something to do with the shooter then we are all in trouble.” Ethan said. “Have you heard from Aiden?” He asked in a sudden panic as he tried to recall the last time his brother had messaged him. “What about Lydia or Issac?” 

“Relax... No one is missing. Lydia and Aiden were watching _The Notebook_ again. Scott and Issac are helping Scott's mom move equipment at the hospital. Everyone is fine... I just.... I need to know what this kid's part is in this.” He carefully put the bandage back in place wincing as he pulled the wet shirt down. He couldn't miss the other wolf's eyes raking over him. “You still want me...” He said with a grin. After his family had been killed, and God abandoned him, Derek ad turned to a number of vices to control the nightmares. The most recent had been meaningless Sex. Jennifer had kept the nightmares at bay and after her death Ethan had taken up the role of Derek's new plaything. 

“N... No” Ethan lied standing and glancing at the door. Derek took advantage of the glance to pin the other to the wall. “Come on Ethan. Danny won't need to know. Derek needed this. He didn't want to make the other cheat. He dind't want to hurt him but it was like his body was on auto pilot. “Derek. Let me go.” Ethan said firmly as Derek pushed closer. Leaned in to kiss the other having every intention to make the teen his bitch for the time being. To use him.

“Derek” The voice didn't make Derek jump or fearful. It simply took away the need. The need to hurt the teen he was holding. The need to fuck him. To mark Ethan with his scent it was gone. “Derek let him go. This isn't you. You don't want to hurt him.” Came the voice again. Derek huffed and let Ethan go turning to see stiles standing in the Door. 

“How did you get out?” Derek snapped.

“You let me go? Derek are you okay?” Ethan asked fearful of the Alpha at the moment. “What are you looking at?” He asked looking through the door way.

“Stiles is right there are you blind?” Derek snapped. “Answer my question. How did you escape?” 

“Ethan can't see me. I'm still in the cell you put me in. I'm just here too. I told yo I was a-” Stiles started with a smile.

“No. Shut up” 

“Derek are you okay”

“Asmodeus' blood tainted the bullet you were shot with. Your sex drive is up because of it. If you aren’t purged soon the drive will kill you, or you'll hurt someone you care for...” Stiles said as if he were discussing the weather.

“I...I'm fine... Head back to Danny...” Derek said rubbing at his face. “Sorry.” 

“Derek.” Stiles snapped. “You need to come see me so I can purge the wound... If I can't.... you'll have to find Penemue, he may be a demon but he still retained his healing abilities.” Stile's form fadded as Ethan passed through it. 

Niw that it was out in the open Derek could tell his body was off. He hadn't woken up with a hard-on but he had still wanted sex. That was really why he had chosen Ethan. He gulped and shook his head. “No. No If there were angels one of you would have heard my prayers. Ne of you would have helped me. One of you would have saved my family.”

“Derek... I've listened to every prayer you have spoken, thought, debated.” Stiles' form was suddenly next to him. “You've suffered losses. I heard you when you prayed for Paige. When you prayed that she would be okay.” Stiles reached out to touch Derek but his form wasn't solid. “When you prayed Kate was different. When you prayed for your family as you escaped your house. For your sister's soul when Kate killed her.... for... your family when you were in New York, Detroit, Miami, Seattle. When you prayed that Erica and Boyd would be okay.... I heard them all...” He said softly.

“SHUT UP” Derek shouted turning and waving through the illusion moving to the cell. He didn't bother with a key he pulled the door off and moved to the teen. “How are you screwing with my head. How do you know everything?”

“I told you Derek. I'm an Angel.” Stiles said standing reaching out to rub the others shoulder. Again Derek felt as though an eclipse were occurring buy he didn't need his strength or senses to end this. Pulling his gun out he held it to the others chest. “You won't shoot me”

“I will”

“No, you won't. You can't. Part of you knows what I am...” Stiles said leaning forward to press a kiss to Derek's forehead. “Here.” He gently pressed his hand to the wound and Derek hissed in pain his stomach suddenly burning with need. The feeling had only happened once before when a hunter had shot him with a special bullet pushing Derek into a sex crazed state. Derek didn't care with who or how. He just needed to get off. Pushing his number one suspect to the cheap bed he felt his strength return. “Derek it hurts.... Not Healed” Stiles whined as his broken wings, unseen to most were pressed into the mattress. “Please don't do this Derek... You are better than it... You are-” He was cut off as their mouths were pressed together in a rough kiss Derek's scruff scraping at the angels chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please?  
> And more to come soon.


	3. Penemue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Can't Recall what he did to Stiles.   
> Stiles is in pain.   
> Derek learns he may not be the last Hale standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always. Comments are loved.  
> As Always. Sorry for errors.... I should probably Edit these before publishing... but ya know... If you care to Beta for me drop a note!

Stiles woke with a groan. His body was sore, something he was unused to. The feeling of Derek pressed to his side made him shiver. The wolf's arm stretched across his bare chest and gripped the arm opposite of him gently. “Derek.... Derek get up” Stiles said nudging the werewolf as he tried to lean up using the wall for support. Stiles attempted to crawl over the alpha but the strain was to much though. He fell back to the pinned position. Beside him Derek groaned and opened his eyes blinking the sleep from them. As the reality of the situation hit he bolted up and rolled out of the cell bed right onto the hard floor. “It hurts” Stiles whimpered as he rolled to his side now that the bed was empty.

“What.... What the fuck?” Asked a stunned Derek. He looked around unsure of how he had gotten to the station, much-less into the cell of the crazed suspect. “What did you do to me?” He snapped standing and scrambling to grab his shirt which was hidden from Stile's under the bed. Puling the shirt on Derek noted his fly was unzipped and, with a blush he turned and fixed it before returning his attention to the boy. He did not notice that the wound he had suffered had fully healed.

“It hurts Derek.... Make it stop” Stiles whimpered again curled in a ball. Without the blanket provided by the station Derek could see the bruises running along the others skin. He knew they were hand prints. He had dealt with domestic violence cases and had noted the bruises Issac had endured. “Please” Another broken whimper came. Derek could smell the fear rolling off the other.

“Stiles... What happened? Who did this to you?” Derek's voice lost the gruffness it had held earlier when he had questioned the boy about the murders and instead held a gentleness. “How did I get here?” He asked finally as he sat on the edge of the bed. He pressed a hand to the the others arm before quickly pulling it away as he was hit with a a barrage of blurry images. 

“Penemue... make it stop.... Make it stop...” Stiles whispered. Then Derek was touching him and the pain was gone letting him relax. At least until the other pulled away and the pain returned. The problem was that the absence made the new surge feel worse. His hand reached out and grabbed Derek's. Derek again was hit with the rush of images his head hurting as the images started to piece together. “You have to remember Derek...” Stiles said clinging to the man's hand.

_His scruff brushed the angel's face as hr kissed the younger male. His hands moved to pull his shirt off and he moves his lips to the others neck sucking a possessive mark there. His lips left Stiles' tender neck gently. The boy's protest were still in full swing but Derek was ignoring the please now. He just wanted to fuck the trouble maker. Make him pay for what he had down to the family. “Shut up” Derek growled out as his shirt hit the ground. To enure the other wouldn't be able to protest or plead any more Derek pushed his fingers into the boys mouth. “Look at you. You know you want this. Why else did you call for me. Just suck on those and stop fighting.” Claws extended his free hand brushed Stiles' hip ripping at the cheap pants leaving five angry scratches_

Pulling his hand away from the Angel Dere was breathing heavily. He looked over the other and gently pressed his hand to a bruise on the others arm. His hand fit perfectly to the bruise. The scratches along his back Derek could see were also a result of how rough he had been with the other. “Christ Stiles I...” He shook his head and pulled away from the other. “I didn't mean to...” He pulled the other into his arms holding him gently. “Christ I don't even remember...” Wrapping the sheet fro the bed around Stiles Derek carried the boy out through the entrance. It was still early in the morning. The sun had just started to rise painting the waiting area of the station an angry orange. 

Slipping past the front desk was easy as the night crew hardly paid attention to when Derek came and went. He brought in the bad guys, that was all that mattered to many of the police. Walking into the parking lot Derek huffed. Stiles was quiet for the most part. “Hey... Talk to me kid” He said as he opened the passenger door and sat the boy down. 

Stiles turned and looked at the man. He smiled at the image. “You are him...” He whispered reaching out to touch the others cheek. Behind Derek the sun was rising casting shadows over his face. Derek pulled away ruining the what some would call, glorious shot. The Pain wasn't as bad when they separated this time. Though, when Derek slipped into the Driver's seat Stiles took his hand earning a huff from the older man. Derek didn't pull away though. If touching helped the other stay relaxed then he'd grin and deal with it. “Where are you taking me?” Stiles asked relaxing into the front seat. As Derek turned he caught sight of a dark bruise arching over the others cheek. 

“Hospital...” Derek said shifting into revers and peeling out of the spot only to force the car into first gear causing the car to groan for a moment before jetting forward. “You need to see a doctor...” He said knowing just the woman to take care of the boy though he wasn't looking forward to explaining the bruises and scratches and, well Derek didn't even know if there was more damage. He was lost in his thoughts so when stiles gripped his Elbow he jumped a bit and hit the brakes coming to a halt in the empty road.

_Smelling the blood Derek felt his stomach knot his hand pulling from the others mouth. “Fuck are you okay. I don't know what came over me.” Derek did his best to move way from the other though his legs had become wrapped up in the blankets resulting in him on his back on the floor with stiles on top of him. “Sorry” Derek huffed his face dropping at having to say the word before he leaned up._

_“Stop talking” Stiles said pulling the bandage away from the other's wound. “Whatever snapped you out of your lust focus on that. Stiles gave Derek a moment to do so before pressing his hand to the wound a faint glow surrounding the area. Derek grimaced at the feeling of insatiable lust washed over him his hands gripping the others arms. He did as the other said though and focused on the smell of blood. The scent that terrified him in the bedroom. Blood meant death. Death and sex shouldn't got together._

_Derek began to feel better and when stiles pulled his hand away the wound was healed. Derek was surprised by the change and smiled at the boy. “So what are you really.... a witch, some kind of healer? This how you killed that family?” Stiles sighed and shook his head looking at the doorway. “Don't even-”_

“Funny seeing you here Derek. I figured you'd have left town after pissing off the Alpha pack.” The voice interrupting the memory was one from Derek's past. One he hadn't listened to since Paige had died. “Oh come on. No hug for your long lost uncle?” Peter asked sitting in the seat next to Derek in the emergency waiting room. 

“H...How? You were all dead!” Derek said jumping up to back away from the figure. 

“You never were the brightest but come on do you think a little fire would stop me?”

“It stopped the rest of the family” Derek said unable to make eye contact with his uncle when discussing the family. “But if you made it then others may have...” Derek was about to grill his uncle with questions when his ears caught the sound of Stiles' voice. 

“Derek that's not your uncle, not really. That is Penemue. You need to remember.” 

_“Don't even think about it” Derek said resting his hand on the other's arm. I'd run you down before you got to the next door.” He grinned and nodded at the bed. “Start talking Stiles.”_

_“I told you this... Angel that is me. Do I need to paint you a picture? Write it down? I will”_

_“Come on Nephew, Don't you believe little Sariel?” Peter's voice wrapped around the room. To Derek it was like he was back in the fire. “Maybe I'll fix you like I fixed that family. Just one touch and I'll heal you up. Make sure nothing will hurt you ever again. Not even those pesky antibodies.” Then he was there. In the room. It was as though he had been there all along. “I thought you'd take this brats power away from him before he does any real harm. Now I'll just have to kill you both.”_

_A burst of energy left the fallen angel's form blasting Derek back against the wall. Before Derek could move another hit him the sound of hi ribs cracking causing Peter to smile. “Such a big bad wolf and you can't even protect your partner.” He snickered at his own joke and let loose another burst. Only it never hit Derek. Instead Stiles stood between the two._

_“You won't touch him” With that he held out his hand a blinding beam of light surging forward and catching the other in the chest. The whole room flashed and Stiles was sent flying back into Derek's form. For a moment, when Derek averted his eyes he swore that the Stiles' shadow had wings arching out. Then it was blackness. Stiles supported the other gasping from using his powers so close together his mortal body still unable to deal with the strain. “Derek... Need sleep... Don't leave” He whispered falling into the bed pulling the unconscious male with him. Stiles' smiled as he pressed into Derek and drifted off to sleep._

“Penemue... Let my uncle Go.” Derek growled his eyes flashing red. 

“Why should I. He asked to be saved just like the others. I saved him this was just the cost. Not the best body I'll admit... Who was it now... Cora, she was cute... My sister had fun with that one.” Peter said with a devilish grin Derek knew the real Peter couldn't even muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter four soon!
> 
> Feed back?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment?


End file.
